Chocolate kisses
by XXXNYAPPYXXX
Summary: two boys from different circles of the same society meet. tempers flare, or cool off. will they be able to help the other? rated for lanuage and later content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chocolate Kisses

Italics = Sasuke's thoughts

Ch 1: hot and cold

Sasuke looked up as the door opened, suddenly he couldn't breath. Standing in the doorway was an angel, an angel who ruled the sun and was dominated by the moon. The silver jewelry he wore contrasted beautifully with his golden skin and sunshine hair. Safire eyes blinked at Sasuke when he stood up in the oddly still class room. He walked over to the new student who instantly looked down, reaching into his bag. For the first time Sasuke noticed the bandages on the angel's cheeks, he suddenly had to fight a strange urge to rip off the bandages and kiss away any hurt. _What???? Why though? I'm not gay so why do I want him so? _When the angel looked up again Sasuke held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha, student council Vice President."

The angel smiled a sweet innocent simile; with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes he took Sasuke's hand, placing something hard in it. _Oh! Wow, his hands are so small! And so soft! I want him to stroke me!!!! WAIT WHAT?!?!?!? Why do I keep having these thoughts about him?_

"Naruto Uzumaki, new student," he smirked "and chocoholic. Nice to meet you."

Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke's –almost reluctantly-, reached into his bag, and pulled out a chocolate kiss. This earned a few smiles from the shocked class, and allowed them to relax a bit. Sasuke looked at the object in his hand – it was another of the same. He looked up just at the moment that the chocolate kiss disappeared into those luscious, black lined lips. The three lip rings in the corner of the blond's mouth didn't bother Sasuke as he had expected them to, in fact they intrigued him. Suddenly the bubble that had formed around the two boys burst when Neji walked up next to Sasuke, and extended his hand.

"Neji Hyuga, Student Council President." Do you need a guide Uzumaki-san? I'd be happy to appoint one for you."

Naruto's tiny, almost girlish hand closed around Neji's larger one. He smirked at Neji's instant look of disapproval when he saw the long, black painted nails. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't help but to think of how those nails would feel against his chest and back when he was inside Naruto._ What was wrong with him? Uchihas are not gay. So why…???AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! _But his mask would not fall.

"Eh, I don't really care. If I don't have a guide I'll probably get lost," he lifted one shoulder in an elegant shrug. "But on a new student's first day I think the teachers should be a bit lenient." His lazy, arrogant smile showed that he knew that the teachers were extremely strict here – and didn't care.

"Um, I'll be your guide until you have figured this school out." Neji almost stared at Sasuke in shock before he caught himself.

"Sure, if you want." Naruto ate another chocolate kiss, and smirked when the two boys jumped as the teacher opened the door. The class started murmuring; Kakashi –their homeroom teacher- was never on time.

"Hate to break up this love fest…" at this the less obsessed students in the class giggled, and the obsessed ones either glared or growled "but I have to take attendance. OH! And you must be naru-chan, good! You found your homeroom"

Everyone stared at their masked teacher.

"You know you're not allowed to call me that, kaka-nii, Ba-chan said so." Naruto smirked as the silver haired man turned an interesting shade of purple under his mask.

"I don't see her here! And I'm not being raised by Iruka! I'm fucking him, _I would like to be fucking this new sex god. _so if you're gonna give me a nickname, it better be re--" Kakashi's snarl was cut off

"Ka-san??? Yuck! Hell no!!!! I think I'll just leave it at Kakashi for now, unless you and Iruka get married…" Naruto let his voice trail off and allowed a smirk to begin on his suddenly demonic face.

"GET TO YER SEATS NOW OR YER GONNA RERET EVER COMIN' TO THIS'ER SCHOOL"

"Don't got a seat" this from Naruto

"SIT NEXT TO SASUKE THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto smirked as he followed Sasuke to his seat, totally comfortable with the situation he was in. Sasuke, on the other hand, was very uncomfortable. For the first time in his life, he couldn't judge how somebody would react before he did something, he couldn't predict the day, the hour, or even the next minute. For once there was a variable that actually varied, rather than just wavered. He was very interested in what would happen, with this new student to spice life up. Of this new student, there were many questions that he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure if he would be allowed, or if he would get an answer. He had to get to know this strange boy- no it would be wrong to call him a boy, this man, before he did anything he might regret. How was one supposed to handle an angel who could slip into the world of demons any second?

"Okay. I don't care what your excuses are, nobody talks, nobody gets up, nobody passes notes, and nobody leaves until the bell rings."

Everybody was confused, usually the strange teacher let them do whatever they wanted as long as they weren't loud (cuz that kept them quiet). Mostly people just stared, but some idiots started to whisper

"OY!!!! I SAID NO TALKING!! THE OPPOSIET OF WHAT YOU NORMALLY DO SO THAT MEANS ANYBODY WHO USUALLY TALKS LOUDLY IS SILENT!!!!"

"So if we are all doing the opposite of what we normally do does that mean that those who are normally silent have to talk loudly?"

There was a collective gasp from the entire room and Sasuke looked at the blond demon sitting next to him, but he looked just as surprised as everyone else, then he cocked his head to the side (looking just like a fox) as he turned to stare at Shikomaru. Shikomaru, for once, was sitting straight up in his chair staring at the teacher.

"Cuz, you know that would be way too troublesome."

The class, excluding Naruto and Sasuke, immediately covered their mouths with their hands or bit something in order to not laugh.

Suddenly Naruto spoke; the fear in his voice was obvious.

"You should not have done that"

"Interesting, that a genius like you should be so stupid." Kakashi's voice was calm. Way to calm. "So you want to be funny? TRY BEING HUNG OUT THE WINDOW BY YOUR ANKLES! NOW THAT WOULD BE FUNNY…WANNA TRY?!?!?!?"

Shikomaru's eyes widened and he began to shake his head, before he could, though, Tsunade, the school principal walked in. Without saying a word she walked over to Kakashi and hit him on the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!??!?!??!?!??!?!?? I TOLD YOU THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HAVING TO TEACH NARUTO YOU DO NOT GET PERMISSION TO SCARE HIM OR ANY OF YOUR STUDENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto breathed a small sigh of relief, as the headmaster continued to yell at the teacher. Sasuke was intrigued, and finally decided it was safe to ask one or two questions.

"Um, what just happened?" a simple enough question, and any sensible person would have asked it, especially of the person who was most comfortable with Kakashi. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, as if he was assessing him.

"Kakashi snapped a bit. He really doesn't like me, mostly because I take away Iruka's attention. Iruka's Kakashi's lover and Kakashi-sensi tends to be a bit selfish about him."

"FUCK YOU NARUTO THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW MY PERSONAL LIFE!!!"

"SHUT UP RETARD!!!" Kakashi was yelled the second he started to yell at Naruto again. Naruto sighed again and leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. Sasuke was intrigued and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could begin.

"I wouldn't talk anymore right now if I were you"

"Okay…?"

Naruto smirked and closed his eyes, Sasuke turned back to the front of the room where his teacher was still getting reamed.

"3…" Sasuke turned back to watch. "2…" Sasuke glanced at Naruto and back to their teacher. "1."

"FUCK YOU TSUNADE!!!!!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!! YOU ARE NOT ME MOTHER I DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU TELL ME TO"

"HE SAYS LIKE A TEENAGER!!! I MAY NOT BE YOUR MOTHER BUT NOT ONLY AM I OLD ENOUGH BUT I AM ALSO YOUR BOSS!!!!" tsunade's voice lowered


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nothing would ever get done if I did. **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't eat me!!!! Sorry about the lateness of the chapter, I have been really busy. I know that's no excuse, but please forgive me this time!!!! I will do my best to update the next chapter sooner.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! That's all. Oh and the whole "oh god!" Or "oh lord" things, well it's not that I am religious or that Sasuke is it's just what fits.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Naruto! We agreed we wouldn't talk about that!!"**

**Naruto sat up straight in his chair. He held his head high, his whole presence radiating pride.**

"**We also agreed that I wouldn't have to deal with him. I understand that you are not the only person involved with student placement; I also know that if you argued too much that it would seem like favoritism. But I did give you permission to notify the other committee members of the special circumstances surrounding Kakashi and I. I hope I don't have to ask you more than once or reiterate the story of those circumstances, to you or the rest of the committee. I do not think that I would be able to."**

_**What happened to him? What did Kakashi do?**_

**Sasuke looked around the room. Obviously, nobody else in the class had any idea what was going on either.**

_**Why is he so proud? … And so …He looks so… betrayed?!? That makes absolutely no sense. Kakashi obviously hurt him. Did Kakashi hurt him as bad as he hurt me? Oh, gods, I hope not! Maybe if we become friends, maybe I can ask him. I guess that depends totally on him and how close he lets me get to him.**_

"**Kakashi, these bandages are a constant reminder to me, now to you, of what has happened. When the bandages are gone, the scars underneath will also serve as reminders. Kakashi, when you look at me, please don't just see me as a failure, please see just a teenager that you did something so horrible to that neither you or the teenager will ever be able to fully recover and be normal again…. LOOK AT ME!!!!" the pain was evident in Naruto's voice. Kakashi's head snapped up, his eyes tired and full of pain. **

"**Naruto, you know full well that I only did what I did because I was ordered to. I had no choice." Kakashi's voice was small, defeated.**

"**LIES!!!! YOU HAD A CHOICE!!!! YOU COULD HAVE DECLINED!!!! I KNOW THEY WOULD HAVE LET YOU DECLINE!!!! DON'T LIE TO ME!!!!" Naruto couldn't keep the suffering and hate out of his voice this time, making the whole situation even sadder.**

_**His pain, even though I have no idea what it is … compared to it mine is so minuscule. Was Kakashi ordered to kill Naruto's parents, as he was mine? I wish I could help Naruto-san. I want to know what those scars look like. There is so much I want to know but cannot ask. … RAWR!!!!!!! … Did I just mind rawr? Oh lord, what is this world coming to?**_

**The look of disgust that Naruto had let seep onto his face made Sasuke's blood run cold. **

_**Now that I have a good think about it, I noticed the pride, it just didn't register. His eyes were shining with pride, the kind he is basically radiating now. He probably also has a lot of honor. Hah, a true Japanese. **_

**Although Sasuke's body was attracted, without his consent, to Naruto's, his mind would soon become obsessed with Naruto. Sasuke was to become obsessed with Naruto's pride, honor, and not so much the source of his pain but the fact that he hid it behind a smile.**

***=============***

"**So Naruto-san, how are you liking the school so far? Other than homeroom of course."**

**A girl at the next lunch table looked up, eyes wide in shock.**

"**Naruto-san? As in the great Naruto Uzumaki-sama?!?!? Oh Sasuke! That is sooo like you to become friends with him the first day he transferred here!!! And it's just sooooooooo cute that you are his guide! Is it true that you offered???" The girl got up and moved to sit next to Naruto, noticing her friends she called out to them. "YO! IDIOTS!! OVER HERE!!! COME ON HURRY!!!!" **

**Naruto, for all his composure and refinement, couldn't help but to stare.**

"**Um, excuse me, but will you please tell me a few things?"**

**The girl looked at Naruto.**

"**Oh! Sure! Anything for Naruto-sama!"**

"**Okay… um A) would you please tell me your name? B) How do you know me? And C) HOW THE HECK IS YOUR HAIR NEON PINK?!??????"**

**Sasuke shook his head slightly and went back to eating the food Naruto had brought and refused to eat and then made Sasuke do so, refusing to let him eat cafeteria food. The girl with the pink hair laughed as her friends sat down at the table.**

"**Um, okay, so A) my name is Sakura, perfect huh? B) I don't know you personally, but you are famous because not only are you the single grandchild of Tsunade-sama, but you are also the richest teen in the entire world. And finally C) um I was born with pale pink hair but over the summer I decided to rebel against my parents and dyed it neon pink. Sorry if it shocked you, it shocked most people. My government and business teacher told my parents that I was a disestablishmentarian. It was kinda awkward having to explain what that word meant to my parents." Sakura giggled, and two of the boys who had joined them guffawed loudly, until Sasuke glared at them, then they shut up. Naruto blinked.**

"**Um, wow. Okay then…. So who are these people?"**

"**Mine and Sasuke's friends!"**

"**I have nothing to do with any of them."**

"**Um ok they are my friends then! Ok so this," she pointed to a girl with purplish black hair, and pale purple eyes, "is Hinata, Ino," she moved on to a blond girl, then a brunette who had his head on the table, "Shikomaru, Choji, and KIBA DON'T!!!!" Sakura had pointed to a large boy, who was eating out of a potato chip bag, and then to a brunette who had had fur sewn onto his uniform and was about to give Sasuke a wet willy. Kiba was a doggish boy with canine habits. At the sound of his name he turned, grinned wolfishly, and licked the side of Sasuke's face. Well, he tried to, but Sasuke had turned to him to see what he was doing and got a face full of Kiba slobber.**

"**KIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME!!!!!" Sasuke was up so fast Kiba was still struggling to get up when Sasuke was towering over him, hands around his throat. **

"**NO!!!!!!!"**

**Two voices shouted at the same time, Naruto and Shikomaru. Everyone looked at Shikomaru for a moment, before Kiba hissed at him.**

"**Fool! Now they'll know!!! We agreed not to tell!!"**

**Shikomaru, with tears in his eyes, jumped up, at once fearful and outraged. **

"**If you don't want them to know then maybe you aren't ready! But I was going to say, Sasuke please, I know you are serious, but please don't kill Kiba cuz he really is amazingly kind and sweet. BUT NOW HE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T CARE SO I DON'T EITHER!!!!!"**

"**Shika…"**

**He looked down at Kiba, "don't you shika me, you liar." He ran off, in tears, to upset to stay and keep any of his honor as a man, be he gay or not. The entire group sat there in awe, unsure of what to do. Naruto recovered first.**

"**Stay here. I'll come up with a way to calm him down." He ran off after Shikomaru.**

"**Uuuhhuuummmmm … okay ... . OH!! SHIT!!!!" Sasuke leapt away from Kiba and ran after the other two boys.**

"**Kiba, aren't you going to go after him??" finally recovering, Ino's wits were nowhere to be seen.**

"**Are you kidding Ino? When he's this mad at me if he sees me he would try to kill me!! I love him, but nobody loves another enough to let their loved one kill them." **

***================***

_**YESSSSSSS!!!!!! I was hoping for this all day!! That's why I "forgot" about having to come here earlier. I was afraid that the outcome would be less favorable. But this is perfect!!! I'm soooooo happy!!! … Oh wow… I sound like a love struck teenage girl. Worse, I sound like one of my fan girls. EEEEEEK!!! That would be disgusting!!!!**_

"**What? You cannot be serious! All this guy does is annoy me!!" **

"**How? I've been nice to you all day!"**

"**It's annoying!!! Act with me like you act with the other students!! I do not want to be treated specially damn it!!!"**

"**Fine" Sasuke's voice went cold and apathetic. He turned to Tsunade.**

"**Do we still have to share a room?"**

"**YUP!!!!!!"**

"**I thought that we agreed that I would live in that apartment 5 blocks from here!!! Why did you change your mind!?!?!?!???"**

"**Because I'm your guardian and I am also the owner and headmaster of this school. AND BECAUSE I SAID SO AND I RULE SO YOU MUST DO AS I SAY!!!!!!!"**

"**Ba-chan!! MUST YOU BE SO LOUD!?!?!?!?!"**

"**Says the loud mouth."**

"**Bastard"**

"**Moron"**

"**Enough!! You both are already in trouble for quote unquote forgetting to come to me during your lunch! I'm about ready to bite both of your heads off!! So just go to your room!!! Now!!! GET!!!" And fearing tsunade's wrath, they did.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! If I did, there would be no reason to write fanfix 

Author's note: in case you haven't figured this out by now, both Naruto and Sasuke are going to be ooc at times and themselves at other times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, since tomorrow is Saturday, we can go and get your clothes and stuff, but for tonight I guess… are you listening? ARE YOU LISTENING!?!?!?!???"

Naruto jumped, he had been looking at the room. Black pushiness covered the floor, and matched perfectly with the silk curtains. There were two beds, one with a black coverlet, the other orange. Naruto's brain dimly recalled Sasuke saying that both coverlets were black this morning. The walls of the room were pale grey, with black moldings, and a black chair rail. All of the furnishings were mahogany, as were the doors.

"Sorry I got distracted, its soooooo pretty in here!!!"

"Hn" miffed at being ignored, Sasuke refused to answer.

Naruto bounced around the room, opening doors and finding not only two walk-in closets, but also the bathroom. Speechless, he walked in. to Sasuke it looked as though he was in a dream. Without realizing it, Sasuke moved to watch his new roommate. He now stood in the doorway, amused. _I guess it is kinda impressive isn't it._ Sasuke watched as the blond spun around trying to take in everything at once. There was a lot of space, but the bathroom was relatively simple. The floor was tiled in black, with pale grey tiles on the walls, except in the shower and toilet stalls, which were tiled in white subway tiles. There was a Jacuzzi tub situated in between the two stalls, and the grey vanity/sink unit was made of concrete. The twin mirrors above the two sinks were ovular and set into silver frames. The towels on the silver bar had at one point been black, but were now changed to orange, warming up the room._ When did those towels get changed? Oh! The housekeepers must have done it when they changed the coverlet. I wonder how they knew which bed was mine. I make my bed to look like it wasn't slept in. And I make my bed every morning. Creepy. _

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke.

"UAHWAAAAA!!!!"

"That was kind feminine."

_. ahg! It was!!! _ "Shut up. So as I was saying before you got distracted, we can go get your clothes tomorrow, since its Saturday, but for tonight I will lend you a pair of sweats to sleep in."

"REALLY?!?? Yay!!! Thanks Sasu!!!"  
"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Don't give me weird nicknames."

"Oh sorry"

Sasuke shook his head and walked away, going into his closet. When Sasuke emerged, Naruto was standing by his bed, without his jacket, and he was unbuttoning his shirt._ HAWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Hot hot hot hot hot hot . omg omg omg omg omg omg omg aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ Sasuke did his best not to stare at the ripped, and scared, body presented to him. _Wait! Why is he so scared? What happened to him??? _Naruto turned around.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that? … OH! The scars, ya um… can we not talk about them yet? Maybe if I decide that I can trust you…"

"Sure, I wasn't going to ask actually"

"No of course not that would be rude, prying even. You were just going to stare!" the sudden vindictiveness surprised Sasuke.

"I wasn't going to stare, I was just surprised." Sasuke's voice was gentle, as if he was trying to smooth the ruffled fur of the fox "… Here, some sweatpants and a sweatshirt for you to sleep in for tonight till we can get your clothes tomorrow."

Admonished, however gently, Naruto blushed.

"Sorry, I'm really distrusting and am always on edge so I tend to snap at people a lot"

"I used to be like that… now I just ignore people"

Naruto laughed, "That's just as bad!"

Smirking, Sasuke agreed as they turned away from each other and changed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto handed him back the sweatshirt he had handed him earlier.

"If this is going to be too hot for you I can give you a tank top or a t-shirt."

"Um, actually, if it wouldn't bother you, I would rather sleep without a shirt on, it gets uncomfy, and I can't breathe. Hehe, my friend said I'm a cat that doesn't like collars."

"Huh, I woulda said you're a wild fox that ain't gonna be tamed, no matter how hard you try."

Naruto pulled back, flabbergasted. Blushing slightly, he stepped forward and lightly pressed his hand to Sasuke's cheek, just for a moment though, and then the contact disappeared.

"Thank you, I can see that complementing people isn't a strong point for you, and obviously neither is opening up. Thank you for providing me with some insight as to the way your mind works, and the way you see the world." Naruto smiled, a small smile, a sad smile, but it was still a very pretty smile. Sasuke blushed, though he fought hard to keep it down.

"You're gonna love this but, I didn't even mean to say that"

"That's when the most revealing things are said, when you don't think or filter"

"… Are you planning to be a psychologist?"

"No, but I do want to take some psychology courses"

They both smiled, and turned away from each other, Sasuke going into his closet to put away his sweatshirt, and Naruto going to the bathroom. Naruto closed the door and stared at his reflection for a moment, hate and disgust seeping into his deep-sea eyes. He took the safety pin from his ear (not the most comfortable place, but it was convenient) and, leaving it open, Naruto pressed the sharp point of the pin to the inside of his wrist. Naruto quickly scraped the sharp tip across his arm, from his wrist down to his elbow. Smiling, he repeated the self mutilating action, just slightly over from the first time. Again he repeated the action, again, and again, and again. When the entire inside of his forearm was red and slightly swollen, the blond stopped.

There was a gentle knock on the door, causing the blond to jump. Sasuke called in to his roommate, checking on him, the boy had been what seemed unnaturally quiet for him.

"Naruto are you ok? You seemed quiet."

The new student blinked, surprised by the fact that the other boy had noticed.

"Huh? Oh! Ya, sorry I must have paused to scratch my arm and spaced out. Sorry, kinda tend to do that a lot." As Naruto was talking, he put the safety pin back into his ear and walked over to the door. He opened the door to a slightly worried and surprised, though amused, Sasuke.

"Do you have any alcohol?"

"ANY WHAT?!?!?!"

"Whoa! Relax; do you have to be quite so loud?"

"Uh, ya, when you ask a question like that! Shocking inquires are usually met with an adverse reaction. If that ends up being a loud reaction or fainting, depends on the person the inquiry is directed at. You should know this Mr. Psychology."

"That's great, but that wasn't a 'shocking inquiry'."

"Yes. It. Was."

"O.K. whatever. So, do you have any alcohol?"

"Are you really asking that question?"

"Are you answering a question with a question with a question?"

"Am I the only one doing so?"

"DAMN YOU! Do you have any alcohol?!?!?!!!"

"You're intent on getting this alcohol aren't you?"

"Well, ya, I need it f--!!!"

"You're an alcoholic?!?!?!?!????"

"NO! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA????"

"YOU FUCKING SAID IT YOURSELF!!!"

"WHEN IN THE HELL D--!!!"

"WELL, YA, I NEED IT!!!!!"

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKING LET ME FINISH MY FUCKING SENTENCE!!!"

"I DIDN'T NEED TO I COULD TELL WHAT YOUR PROBLEM WAS FROM WHAT YOU HAD ALREADY SAID!!"

"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM!!!!"

"DENIAL!!!" Sasuke roared over Naruto to be heard. "DENIAL IS THE FIRST SIGN OF A PROBLEM!!!"

"YOU ARE SUCH AND IDIOT!!! Bastard," Naruto opened the door of their room "I'll just go ask my grandmother if she has any sake, hate the taste but it does the trick." Naruto slipped out and closed the door, you almost wouldn't know he was at all angry except…………

Sasuke was shocked motionless for a moment, then he followed his roommate in outrage. In a harsh whisper, he tried (to no avail) to reason with the pigheaded blond.

"Do you really think -?!"

"Shut up. Just shut up. You don't know anything and you need to learn not to assume anything. EVER." Naruto's growl was effective for a moment, but the effect wore off when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Naruto! Listen to me! I understand you then the alcohol, but why in all of hell --!!!!!!"

The half necked blond turned around, stared at Sasuke for a moment, then turned back around and continued to pad down the hallway to the headmaster's office. Not caring if Sasuke followed or not.

…………Naruto's eyes were ice.

*--------------------------------*

Naruto knocked on the headmaster's door, and received no answer. He knocked again, harder, but this time, instead of waiting for a response, he kicked the door in. _hang on, how did he know how to get here from our room, we didn't go directly to our room, we stopped at the cafeteria before we went to our room from here!!! Did he already know the layout of the school? Is that why he said he didn't care if he had a guide or not??? I feel stupid now. _Sasuke stopped dead at the scene that greeted him when he walked into the room. The headmaster was out cold, and her assistant was futily trying to get her on to a couch. Sighing, Naruto walked over and helped her. When they finally accomplished their task, Shiunze looked at Naruto, confused.

"Naru-kun, why are you here? ….. Oh! You don't have your alcohol! Of course, go ahead and I will tell her when she wakes up."

Naruto inclined his head slightly in thanks and then turned to Sasuke.

"Wait in the hall, or go back to the room. Now."

Sasuke fled, afraid of the demon that had taken the angle over. _I need to build up trust with him. How should I do that? _He slumped against the wall in the hall outside the headmaster's office. _I need to do what he says, as I just did, but I also need to not assume as he said. _A memory floated back to Sasuke, no faces, just sound. He heard his father's voice telling his brother's slightly protesting one 'you should never assume, it makes an ass out of you and me.' It was not until that night that Sasuke realized his father was correct, he had made an ass of himself, and he had made Naruto into one of the same because of his behavior. _I have to apologize! But not till he has calmed down. Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow I will apologize to him. But in homeroom, that way, he cannot yell at me. Of course, he may get really angry and then the cold anger. He gets angry like Itachi does, and I personally believe that is scarier than the hot anger of … say… the head._


End file.
